


Animals

by Max Stark (Max_Motou)



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First time writing smuty time, Hella Buff Steve, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexy Time, Smutt in the car, Stony - Freeform, Teen Steve Rogers, Teen Tony Stark, Underaged Smutt, cock blocks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Motou/pseuds/Max%20Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark comes home from boarding school for break and being on house arrest is not something he is going to put up with, especially since it's been far to long since he had been with his blond hunk. Sneaking out is the easy part, outrunning Happy, a little more difficult, Sex in the woods, catastrophe. Can nothing go right tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1059  
> Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Happy  
> Ship: Stony (Tony Stark/Steve Rogers)  
> Song: Animals by Nickleback  
> Warnings: Sexy time. Underage Concentual sexy time. Cockblock Happy. Nothing to explicit. Rated Teen and up because of the lyrics. 
> 
> I was listening to this song in the car with my mom, and the only thing I could think of, was a Horny Tony Stark, and an equally horny Steve Rogers. Of course, happy endings are not my forte...

_I, I'm driving black on black_  
_Just got my license back_  
_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_  
_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_  
_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_  
  


Tony gave Happy the slip and drove like the devil was in his heels, well, if he believed in the devil that is. His radio blared and wind whipped through his hair and Tony could only feel bliss. Tony never felt more free than when he's speeding down a deserted highway with his metal blaring, Except when he was with Steve. The things that boy could do with his mouth should be illegal. The thought if Steve beside him made him shiver in anticipation and want. It had been far too long since they had been together in any sense of the term. Tony knew that there would be hell to pay when he got home, he was practically under house arrest, it happened Every time he came home from boarding school on break.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin

 

_No, we're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_'Cause everybody knows_  
_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_

Tony sent a text to Steve, telling him that he'll be at his door in about 5 minutes or so before tossing the phone in the back, nothing was going to distract him from his blond. Slowing down in the residential neighborhood, Tony found Steve's house and flashed his brights once before Continuing down the road and took a right and circles back. Keeping one hand on the wheel, Tony opened up the passenger door and slowly drove past the house and saw his big blond waiting by the big willow tree and smiled. Steve quickly made his way to the moving car and jumped in, and Tony sped off, just the two of them, to their secret spot in the nearby wooded area.

_You're beside me on the seat_  
_Got your hand between my knees_  
_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_  
_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_  
_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

  
_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_  
_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_  
_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_  
_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_  
_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_'Cause everybody knows_  
_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_

The great thing about being teens, the amount of hormones and general horniness. Tony had barely put the car in park when Steven was all over him, and Tony was not one to say no. Tony pushed Steve back into his seat, and climbed over the armrests and median to straddle Steve. Hands roamed, mouths met, and desire surged through both males. Soon shirts were discarded and they were working on their pants when Steve thought he had heard something.

_We were parked out by the tracks_  
_We're sitting in the back_  
_And we just started getting busy_  
_When she whispered "what was that?"_  
_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_  
_And that was when she started screamin'_  
_"That's my dad outside the car!"_  
_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_  
_Must have wound up on the floor while_  
_We were switching our positions_  
_I guess they knew that she was missing_  
_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_  
_Screamin'_

 

“Hey,” he said, breaking their kiss to listen closer. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what big boy?” Tony asked, his voice deep, husky and full of want.

“I just thought I heard something snap.” Steve said with a shrug, turning his attention back to the horny teen on him. Locking lips once more the both of them attempted to drop their drawers when they stopped.

“Did you-”

“Yeah.” Tony confirmed. They looked through the windows, trying to find the source of the noise. A light shined on a nearby tree and Tony cursed, diving for the drivers seat.

“Get down!” he ordered, looking for the keys. “Shit!”

Steve ducked down into the floorboard and Tony ran his hands up and down the console and the drivers side console and shouted in triumph when he found them. The light blinded Tony and he cursed again and shoving the keys into the ignition and started the engine and gunned it in reverse. The tired it gravel and Tony made a quick 180 and gunned it down the trail.

He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Happy standing in the middle of the road, flashlight in hand, and watched him duck back into the woods.

_No, we're never gonna quit_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Just acting like we're animals_  
_No, no matter where we go_  
_'Cause everybody knows_  
_We're just a couple of animals_

Both boys sighed in relief and Steve climbed back into his seat and silence covered the boys, only to be broken By Tony’s giggles. Soon both boys were laughing their asses off, Tony was holding onto his side while Steve was doubled over in laughter. That's why neither males saw the car blocking the road, and why Tony didn't have time to slow down below 60, let alone stop.

 

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
_____________________________

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am thoroughly bored. So I'll be taking song requests. Just drop the following info with your comment, and I'll get right to it. Though, I will warn you now, if you ask for a fandom/ship that i do not know, I will let you know. 
> 
> Song:  
> Fandom:  
> Ship: (Optional)  
> AU: (Optional)


End file.
